The Marauder Generation: One-shots
by TARYNV17
Summary: One-shots of the Marauder era. Focusing on the live of Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, between the first year of Hogwarts from before James and Lily were killed.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Looks Just Like James**

Lily Potter was in the kitchen finishing the dishes that they dirtied from that night. The sound of the water running always made Lily get lost in her head. So when James spoke her name from the living room, it reached her ears but with her brain miles away it went unheard. Lily didn't realize that the dishes were done and she had just been staring at the swirling water going down the drain. Doing such mundane things made her think of all her friends fighting the war, while they read books and washed dishes, but this is what they had to do. Right? "Lily?" She whirled around to see James standing in the middle of the kitchen entrance staring intently at Harry. Lily let a little sigh escape before she turned the water off and asked "Yes James?" Still staring at baby in his arms, "I think I've changed my mind." Lily leaned against the sink and tilted her head at him skeptical of where he was going with this, James went on, "I think… I think he's going to grow up to look exactly like me." James looked up from the baby's face to give Lily a very serious look before he looked back down at Harry. Lily shook her head lovingly at her husband and gave him a smile, "We're going to have to warn McGonagall or she just might have a heart attack." Lily expected James to laugh at that one, but he just kept his eyes on Harry. Lily shifted her eyes to Harry too. Despite it being so late Harry's eyes were still open and showing no signs of sleep as his little chubby fingers relentlessly tried to grab he's fathers glasses. As Lily stared her son, her feeling of regret left her, remembering she would to anything to protect her son. James spoke again this time with a grin spreading across his face, "But, he does have your eyes." Lily walked over to James and Harry, both were now staring at Harry and his bright green eyes that were filled with innocence only a child could have.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sirius Your Not a Bad Person**

Sirius couldn't sleep. His muscles ached with tension and his eyes heavy. Sirius wanted to sleep. He was tired, but he couldn't fall asleep. He had given up on laying in the cot that the house elf's had laid out for him in James's room. Now he was in the Potter's living room siting in the dark. Every time his eyes would close he saw his mother screaming profanities and throwing curses and Sirius would open his eyes with a start. Sirius didn't want to wake James even though his friend wouldn't mind, so he resorted to staring at the wallpaper going over everything that had happened that night. Sirius always knew he pissed his mother off with the muggle pictures he hung on the walls of his room and the disappointment she felt having a son in Gryffindor. Over the past few years he had done many things to make sure his parents were up set with him, they always screamed and more than once had they raised their hands on him. Earlier that night everything exploded at once. Sirius was walking down to the kitchen when he overheard his mother and Regulus talking. They were talking about Voldemort and the Death Eaters and his mother told Regulus that he needed to bring honor to the house of Black. Sirius knew once his mother began a rant it wouldn't stop anytime soon and went leave for the kitchen, until he heard what his mother said next. That's when it all erupted so quickly, words were said and Regulus stood in the corner and watched. Sirius walked out of the house of Black knowing he wasn't going to be back and as he traveled to the Potter's house he could feel the fire in his heart as his name was burned of the family tree. The sound of the floor boards groan brought Sirius back to the present. Sirius's body tensed, and his wand was out illuminating the room and Mr. Potter who stood before him in his deep blue robe. "Good morning, Sirius." Mr. Potter gave him a knowing look over his glasses, "Or is it really a good morning if you never went to bed." Sirius gave Mr. Potter a kind smile, "I think its still a good morning, sir." Mr. Potter relaxed in the chair across from Sirius while he combed his fingers through his grey mustache, "Sleep, Sirius, is something very important to your health." Sirius seemed to find something very interesting with the floor boards. Mr. Potter leaned toward Sirius, "Is there anything you want to talk about Sirius?" When Sirius didn't answer, Mr. Potter let out a sigh, "I know something happened and you know your always welcome here." Sirius wasn't weak, he prided himself at never being weak and yet he could feel his fingers shaking and with every breathe he took was harsher than last. "I can't go back." Mr. Potter could see the boy was having trouble, but the boy went on, "I… I heard her she… wished them all death. James, Remus, and Peter… all of them. She doesn't want me back." Sirius looked up Mr. Potter could see in the boy's eyes how lost he felt, but he didn't know what to tell the boy. "Why? Why do I care that that horrible woman doesn't want me anymore?" Sirius took a short quick breath, his words becoming more desperate. "Is it because, I'm supposed to be like them. What if… being a Black… somethings gone wrong inside me? What if… what if I'm becoming bad?" As the last words came out of Sirius's mouth Mr. Potter's face grow very stern, "Now, I want you to listen very carefully, Sirius… you're not a bad person." Mr. Potters words held finality behind them as he continued, "You're a very good person, who bad things have happened to." Sirius and Mr. Potter didn't say anything else after that, and nothing else needed to be said. They both sat in silence as the sun slowly rose over the horizon the room that was once dark now was filled with the natural light of the sun, with it waking the household. Not until then did Sirius and Mr. Potter begin to move.


	3. Chapter 3

**Who's to Blame**

The topic of conversation that had begun light now had taken a turn for the worse. Remus and Sirius were both standing and breathing heavy with the anger they were both feeling. Remus saw the way Sirius was looking at him now; the way he always feared they would look at him. "Do you really think that little of?" Remus's question held no strength to it, he knew whatever was in Sirius's head was final. Sirius took a half a step closer to Remus, "If you hurt them…" The threat was open but Remus knew Sirius meant it, but his brain couldn't believe what he was hearing. "If I… how dare you!" Remus's voice became desperate. As Sirius turned to leave, Remus asked his final question, "How do we know it's not you?" Sirius turned just enough to look back for second and whispered, "James knows." The door closed quitter, then Remus expected. He stared at the door his brain was still having trouble catching up. It had finally happened the thing he was always dreading, after all these years, his friends, the only family he had left now sees him as a monster. Remus had always thought that it was all to good to last he knew he was always meant to be alone.


End file.
